Nyota Uhura (TOS)
Nyota Uhura was a character in the original Star Trek television series and subsequent media - including books, comic books, movies, and video games. Uhura was portrayed by Nichelle Nichols. After graduating from Starfleet Academy Uhura had several positions in Starfleet, both in outposts and Starships before being posted to the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in 2262 under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. She remained on the Enterprise after James T. Kirk took command and became good friends with him and the rest of the senior staff - including Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Leonard McCoy, and Montgomery Scott. She would often be seen in the rec room performing music with Spock. Except for a three month period in 2264 when she took on a temporary reassignment Uhura would remain on the Enterprise until 2270 when the ship returned to Earth after a successful five mission. While the Enterprise was undergoing a major refit Uhura took an assignment teaching at Starfleet Academy. Upon completion of the refit in 2271 she was posted back to the Enterprise as a Lieutenant Commander, working for Captain Willard Decker. She remained on the Enterprise through another five year mission before taking a position at Starfleet Academy in 2277. She would often travel on the Enterprise when the vessel undertook training cruises for the Academy. After the disastrous encounter with Khan she took an Earth based assignment at a transporter station, saying peace and quiet appealed to her, but the real reason for taking the assignment was to ensure that Kirk and the senior staff would have a means of boarding the Enterprise in order to retrieve Spock's body against Starfleet orders. Uhura was then granted asylum on Vulcan where she witnessed the refusion of Spock's Genesis Planet regenerated body and his katra. Uhura traveled back in time to 1987 with the senior staff of the late Enterprise to retrieve two humpback whales to answer the Cetacean Probe that was devastating Earth. In the past she helped retrieve high energy protons to regenerate the failing Klingon dilithium crystals on the captured Klingon Bird of Prey they were using. Returning to 2286 the humpback whales successfully got the probe to leave Federation space. After the Federation council dropped all charges against her, Uhura and her colleagues were posted to the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). She remained on the Enterprise until after the opening sessions of the Khitomer Conference in 2293. Uhura took a job in the private sector for several months before returning to Starfleet. In 2300 Uhura was a Captain and in command of the USS Hermes. Transferring to intelligence she worked her way up the ranks of the department to become the head of the department in the mid 24th century. Uhura maintained the rank of Captain in order to ensure a lower profile, but by the 2350s accepted a promotion to the rank of Admiral. She continued working in Starfleet throughout and past the Dominion War. Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Strong-Willed Category:Damsels Category:Honorable